Zoveri
Zoveri Medium Outsider (Aquatic, Extraplanar, Good, Lawful) Hit Dice: 7d8 (31 hp) Initiative: +6 Speed: Swim 40 ft (8 squares) Armor Class: 15 (+2 Dex, +3 natural), touch 12, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +7/+6 Attack: +1 merciful spear +7 melee (1d8/x3 plus 1d6 nonlethal) Full Attack: +1 merciful spear +7/+2 melee (1d8/x3 plus 1d6 nonlethal) Space/Reach: 5 ft/5 ft Special Attacks: Spell-like abilities, summon huge water elemental Special Qualities: Change shape, darkvision 60 ft, ink cloud, jet, ocean voice, water breathing Saves: Fort +5 Ref +7 Will +6 Abilities: Str 9, Dex 15, Con 11, Int 14, Wis 12, Cha 16 Skills: Concentration +5, Diplomacy +13, Escape Artist +9, Hide +8*, Knowledge (the planes) +8, Listen +8, Move Silently +8, Search +7, Sense Motive +8, Spot +8, Survival +7 (+9 on other planes, +9 following tracks), Swim +9, Use Rope +2 (+4 bindings) Feats: Alertness, Improved Initiative Negotiator, Quicken Spell-Like Ability (water breathing) Environment: Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia Organization: Solitary or school (2-4) Challenge Rating: 5 Treasure: None Alignment: Always lawful good Advancement: 8-14 HD (Medium); 14-21 HD (Large) Level Adjustment: +3 This odd creature is extremely beautiful to look upon, being very fair and delicate. Its torso is that of an attractive humanoid; slim like an elf but finely muscled like a human. From the waist down, the creature’s lower body is that of an octopus. The zoveri are a cheerful race of aquatic beings that reside in Lunia, the first layer of the Seven Heavens. The zoveri serve as guardians and beneficiaries to all that arrive in the great ocean at the base of Mount Celestia, no matter what the creature’s alignment. Lunia is usually the first stopping point of the Seven Mounting Heavens of Celestia, and as such newcomers are often unprepared to be dumped into a giant ocean. The zoveri live beneath the waves of the great ocean of Lunia, doing their best to be on hand and ensure that nothing dies there. Good beings are always taken to the shore, while other beings are assisted in whatever way is appropriate. Many races consider zoveri to be the friendliest creatures in all the known multiverse, as they are wholeheartedly kind. Zoveri are bastions of goodness, and respect all life as sacred. The zoveri’s code of ethics dictates that they must freely and voluntarily offer aid to any life form in need. They bear no malice towards evil creatures, and will provide any necessary aid to evil beings found in their ocean, before dispelling them back to their home plane. If a creature is unwilling to be helped, a zoveri will wait until it falls unconscious and then drag it back to the shore to administer aid. A zoveri will even aid a creature that attacks it. Though zoveri are often called “centaurs of the sea,” they are unrelated to centaurs, bariaurs, merfolk, and the like. Zoveri are playful, and love to use their elf forms to walk on land, to mingle with surface creatures. Though a zoveri may sometimes spend long periods of time in elf form, its true home is the sea and it will always return. A zoveri is 6-7 feet tall, and weighs about 220 pounds. A zoveri speaks Aquan, Celestial, Common, Draconic, Dwarf, and Halfling. COMBAT Zoveri loathe combat, and avoid fighting for fear of damaging another life form. If severely pressed into fighting, a zoveri will defend itself with its long metal spear. Zoveri are unused to combat, and rarely bring their spears with them unless expecting trouble. If possible, a zoveri would rather flee by making a darting escape in the water, searching quickly for a spot to hide. If unable to get away, a zoveri will spray ink at its opponents as a diversionary tactic to provide cover for its escape. If a band of zoveri is seriously accosted, they will summon water elementals to aid them, who honor a pact made between them millennia ago. Spell-Like Abilities: At will – bless, create food and water, cure serious wounds (once per day per target), detect chaos, detect evil, modify memory, neutralize poison (once per day per target), resist energy (cold only); 3/day – water walk; 1/day – dispel evil, remove disease. Caster level 10th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Change Shape (Su): A zoveri can assume the shape of an elf as a standard action, twice per day. In elf form, a zoveri can wear armor. Ink Cloud (Ex): A zoveri can emit a cloud of jet-black ink 10 feet high by 10 feet wide by 10 feet long once per day as a free action. The cloud provides total concealment, which the zoveri normally uses to escape a losing fight. All vision within the cloud is obscured. Jet (Ex): A zoveri can jet backward once per round as a full-round action, at a speed of 160 feet. It must move in a straight line, but does not provoke attacks of opportunity while jetting. Ocean Voice (Su): A zoveri can make its voice carry over extremely long distances, at will. Vocal communication can carry across distances of up to 1500 feet underwater, and up to 3000 feet on the surface. Summon Huge Water Elemental (Su): A group of four zoveri can cast summon monster VII to summon a Huge water elemental. To perform the summoning, the zoveri must form a circle and join hands, and swim an intricate dance while singing ancient songs of beckoning for 3 rounds. Water Breathing (Sp): A zoveri can use water breathing three times per day (Caster level 20th). Skills: A zoveri has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use the run action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *They also have a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks when in water. Originally found in Monstrous Compendium MC8 - Outer Planes Appendix (1991, J. Paul LaFountain) and the Planes of Law boxed set (1995). Category:Outsiders